Duchy of the Ashen Coast
The Duchy of the Ashen Coast is a duchy within the Kingdom of Gilneas that encompasses the rule of the Ashen Coast, a sizable portion of southern Gilneas known for its rich mineral resources and fishing. It is notably cut off from the rest of Gilneas by traditional land routes, as the land is connected to the rest of Gilneas by way of high rising mountains that block conventional travel. As a result, the Ashen Coast have developed a somewhat unique sub-culture within while also still maintaining nationalistic pride and traditional Gilnean aspects. Ancestrally ruled over by the House of Cobalstant, the creation of the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast in 300 F.A. caused the duchy to be disbanded. Deemed too far removed from the rest of Gilneas for proper management under one leader, the duchy was split into a march and two earldoms, with the Cobalstants leading the March. These three regions became the March of the Bite, the Earldom of the Range, and the Earldom of the Reach. Despite their lower statuses, the Range and Reach rivaled the Bite in size and importance, though the Bite was given primary crown support in terms of political hardships. For hundreds of years after, the duchy remained a defunct title, attempts to revive it were denied due to the instability the Ashen Coast exuded over the years. Multiple rebellions and wars resulted in a belief the land could not be reunited peacefully, and the three regions had already begun to breed sub cultures of their own that could potentially clash. Following a riot in the Ashen Coast during 1121 F.A., the House of Cobalstant was wiped out. During this time, the House of Grayblade, a northern Headlands family with distant blood relation to the Cobalstants, was appointed Marcher Lord of the Bite. After several politically savy moves, Lord Haverin Grayblade was able to secure the allegiance of Lord Xavier Gregor and Lord Cail Greyfield, and was making moves towards the restoration of the Duchy in time once Bannhurst had been restored after mismanagement. However, a raid on the city that left the house reportedly dead destroyed all hopes at the time for a ducal restoration and the appointment of the House of Darkoak, which was far less agreeable than the Grayblades, led to the work of Haverin being undone. It was not until after the Fall of Gilneas in 1142 F.A. that the Ashen Coast fully reunited under Lord Berenal Grayblade the, once reported dead, son of Haverin. Honoring their pact to his father, the Greyfields and Gregors kept their fealty to the House of Grayblade. Several years later when Lord Grayblade returned to re-establish the Ashen Coast, the house of nobles within the region known as the Triumvirate of the Ashen Coast sent for a petition for the restoration of the Duchy. A unanimous agreement from all lords present within the region that were known as well as several other lords from outer regions resulted in an approval and the duchy was restored. Replacing the symbol of the black and gold of House Cobalstant, Lord Grayblade has elected the usage of a wolf upon a gray shield flanked by more wolves, signifying his own house. The duchy currently operates one of the largest known plots of freed and purified Gilnean land and is known to be a staunch supporter of the Blades of Greymane, Lord Grayblade acting as the leader of the reborn order. Category:House of Grayblade Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast